When Egos and Images Clash
by loveyoualways21
Summary: James Diamond and Mercy Carter are the epitome of bad. When Mercy gets in trouble with the law and is given an ultimatum, she unknowingly chooses the one that'll bring her face to face with James. Will James and Mercy save or be the death of each other?
1. Preface

Okay, so this here is my second BTR fanfic! I'm not even past the Preface, and it's already practically my second baby! For now, I'm going to update this story every Saturday!

**Summary: **_James Diamond and Mercy Carter are the epitome of bad. When Mercy gets in trouble with the law and is given an ultimatum, she unknowingly chooses the one that'll bring her face to face with James. Will James and Mercy save or be the death of each other?_

**Author's Note:** _So, since in my other story my OC is a bit troubled in the victim sense, I'm making my OC in this story troubled in the guilty sense...if that even makes sense! The story will be in James and Mercy's POV! Each chapter won't neccessairly have just one of their POV's in it, so be on the look out for bolded words within the chapters!_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Mercy, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story, that is unless I decide to have one of those OC contests that everyone else is doing! It might be fun when the time comes! Who knows?_

**So, here's the Preface! Enjoy! **

**Preface**

I sat across from my public defender, Edward Bolton, in the blandest room of the old jail that I had seen by far. I was tapping my battered and bruised fingers, from when I punched a whole in my cell wall, out of anger, a few minutes prior to being in here, on the table that separatedme from him, out of boredom. All that was in the room was a table, two chairs, and of course now, Mr. Bolton and I. It was so quiet in the room that I felt like jumping up and causing a commotion just to stir up the pot.

He looked at me and I looked back at him. My eyes showed no emotion. All that could be seen was a flat stare. Ever since I was out back in this hell hole once again, I had had no emotions. I mean, seriously...what's the point? This place is so fucking...I don't know...what's the short phrase that I'm trying to think of...umm...not worth my time or emotions? Yeah, that's right! Not worth my time or emotions. This place didn't deserve any of my emotions. Nor did it deserve any of my time. But, here I am, anyways.

I continued tapping my fingers against the hard metal table to the point where they hurt like hell. The silence between Mr. Bolton and I, also, continued. I sighed heavily, hoping that he'd get the clue that I was bored out of my mind, and that he should go ahead and talk. I surely didn't want to be the first to talk. I surely didn't want to be the first to talk. Even though, normally I would. But, not this time! Oh, no! Totally not this time. I was trying to get out of here, not be sentenced in this hell hole for even longer than I already am just because I opened my big mouth and purposely said the wrong things.

Finally as if God himself had answered my prayers, Mr. Bolton broke the silence and started to talk. "How many times are we going to be in this room together in the same exact siuation as all of the other times?"

I immediately wished that he hadn't broken the silence. He asked me this same question every single time we sat across from each other in this bland room. I rolled my eyes and answered, "As many times as they keep throwing me in this fucking hell hole." I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms.

"See, Mercy, this is exactly the type of attitude that keeps you in here. Cussing at people is offensive," Mr. Bolton informed me, sitting back in his chair, and tapping his pen annoyingly on the table.

As if I didn't already know that. No, actually I didn't until now to be honest. "Alright, dad," I said sarcastically.

"If you want to get out of here soon you might want to knock of that attitude, Mercy. Your freedom lies in my hands now. I'm pretty sure that making me mad isn't the best thing for you to do right now. Unless of course...you don't mind staying in here even longer than you already have."

I glared at him. How dare he? I opened my mouth to shoot back at him, but decided against it at the last minute. He had a good point. He did have my freedom in his hands. As much as I hated to do it...I had no choice, but to listen to him. Instead of saying something to him out loud, I found myself muttering a couple of cuss words at him under my breath. (insert sarcasm in the next sentence) Because, I didn't want to "offend" him again. What a piece of crap?

"Look, Mercy. I'm in the process of pleading this all down to a misdeameanor. But, stealing your last families car because they decided to send you back here...it's stupid and weak. Those are two things that you can't afford."

"Add them to the list," I muttered under my breath, obviously not quiet enough.

"Mercy..."

"When am I getting out of here?" I asked cutting him off and instantly changing the subject.

"I'm in the middle of making a deal with a woman that is willing to take you in and help you get your life back on track as we speak," he answered.

I scoffed. "Another family?" I hissed remembering what happened with the last family that took me in and tried to help me. Let's just say it didn't go down as well as I thought it would and leave it at that.

"This time won't be the same as last, Mercy," he said in a reassuring tone. "If she takes the deal, you'll be moving in with her, her two kids, and her sons three friends. They won't do to you what the last family did. I think you'll like them."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's what you said about the last family and look what happened." I lifted my wrapped up broken hand. And then after a moment of silence, I added, "I'm back here again!"

"You did that to your own hand, Mercy."

I shook my head, begging to differ, "No, being back here again...did this to my hand," I argued stubbornly.

Edward rolled his eyes, shook his head, and sighed. I could tell by the look on his face that he saw no point in continuing to talk to me anymore today. I was being too much of a stubborn brat. "Guard! We're done here," he said standing up and packing up his briefcase.

The door behind me suddenly started to slide open. Mr. Bolton walked around the table and over to the opened door.

Standing in the doorway and looking at the back of my head, since I didn't turn around, he said, "I hope you decide to give this family a chance, Mercy."

I stayed silent contemplating the pros and cons of both of my ultimatum choices. In the end, getting out of here sounded best, so I went with the family. "Alright, I'll do it."

A smile lit up Mr. Bolton's face. "Good choice, Mercy. I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning with Mrs. Knight, so that you can meet her." With that he turned and walked out of the room.

I rtaised an eyebrow. Mrs. Knight? Why did that name sound familiar? No, it couldn't be. Could it? I was about to ask Mr. Bolton, but turned around only to find that he was already gone. "Damn!" I muttered under my breath.

Now all I could think of was...am I being taken in by who I think I'm being taken in by? I mean, Mr. Bolton did say that she has two kids and is also being the guardian to three of her sons friends. That fits the description of who I'm thinking of perfectly. I could be wrong, though. It wouldn't be the first time.

But, for now all I can do is wait. All I can do is wait for first thing tomorrow morning when Mr. Bolton would be back with my maybe soon to be new guardian. I just hope that they can handle me. Whoever they are.

**...So, I'm going to stop there! What'd you think? I don't really think I like how I ended this.**

**Next Chapter: James' take on Mercy coming to stay with them at the Palm Woods!**

**This is only the preface. The real chapters will be longer!**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	2. Hate At First Sound

**It's Saturday! You know what that means!**

**Author's Note: **_Tha__nks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Also, i__f you haven't already please check out my other Big Time Rush story entitled, "When Darkness Falls!" Oh, and please check out my profile poll! _

___Alright, so here's the deal...writing James as a bad boy is really new to me, and I tried again and again, believe me, but trust me when I say it came out HORRIBLE! I really don't want to ruin a really good idea by writing in his POV. Therefore, I'm just going to stick with writing this story in Mercy's POV! I hope you're all okay with that!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Mercy, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story, that is unless I decide to have one of those OC contests that everyone else is doing! It might be fun when the time comes! Who knows?_

**So, here's Chapter 1! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

The sun shined through the small curtainless window and filled my jail cell with what little light it could. Waking me up around what seemed to be 7:00, 7:30ish. One of the things that I hated the most about jail, I always woke up early. I'm not even close to being a morning person, and yet here I have to be.

Flinching at the pain that took over my bruised left hand due to me laying on it, I rolled over facing the wall that the window was on. Turns out the sun was a lot brighter than I originally expected. I quickly shielded my eyes, blocking the sun as well as I could.

"Mercy, good you're awake already. I was just on my way to wake you up," Randolph, the guard who's in charge of my cell area, said as he appeared in front of my door.

"Yeah, it seems to be that way. Morning, Randolph," I said sleepily as I swung my legs off of the bed and then let my feet touch the ground.

I was on a first name basis with everyone of the employees here. Ever since I came back here again...only because the family that had taken me in decided that they wanted a baby of their own, and that I would be too much of a bad influence on it...the guards and everyone else who worked here were all actually, quite surprisingly beyond nice to me.

"What time is it?" I asked running my good hand through my black highlighted blonde hair. My hair was extremely tangled, so I just put it up in a messy bun on the top of my head.

Randolph looked at his watch and answered, "7:15."

So I was right. It was indeed between 7:00 and 7:30.

"Mr. Bolton is here to see you," Randolph said as he unlocked my jail cell.

"It's almost time for me to get the hell out of here!" I thought to myself as I stood up, yawned, stretched my arms above my head, and then walked over to the barred door.

Randolph opened the cell door and smiled. "I think that you might have just slept in that bed for the last time," he smiled.

"Let's hope so," I returned his smile as he escorted me to the same old bland room that Mr. Bolton and I met in every time he came to talk to me.

Cutting right to the chase when I entered the room behind Randolph, Mr. Bolton said, "Mercy, I'd like you to meet, Mrs. Knight."

Extending my hand over the table politely, I smiled, "It's really nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mercy," she smiled back at me, taking my hand, and shaking it.

"I'd like to thank you ahead of time, Mrs. Knight. You know for taking me in and giving me a chance, even though my track record is far from being a good one," I said, dropping my hand to my side.

"It's no problem at all. Everyone deserves a second chance," she stated assuringly.

I laughed to myself at her statement. This isn't my second chance, no not at all try my third or fourth. But, for the sake of the situation and my freedom, I'll just go with her statement and go along with her statement that this is my second chance.

I smiled at Mr.s Knight and then turned to Mr. Bolton. "So, when do I get to leave this place?"

"As soon as these consent forms are signed," Mr. Bolton smiled answering my question and holding up a small stack of papers.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well then, what's the hold up? The sooner those papers are signed the better off we all are!"

Mr. Bolton gave me a "watch it" look. "Here are your clothes meet us outside when you're dressed," he said handing me a bag filled with the clothes I was wearing the last time I was brought here.

I faked a smile, and took them from him.

Mr. Bolton saw through my fake smile, but instead of saying something he turned to Mrs. Knight. "Follow me out to the and front desk, and we can get the papers situated and you can sign Mercy out."

Mrs. Knight smiled and nodded as they left the room.

I looked at Randolph and held up my clothes silently asking him where I could go change. I wasn't sure whether or not they trusted me enough on my own or not. The other few times they didn't. So, why would this time be any different? But, apparently it is.

"You know where the bathroom is," Randolph said exiting the room.

I smiled to myself once I was finally alone for the first time in a week and a half. It had been a week and a half since the last family sent me back. This was probably the shortest time I'd ever spent here. And, boy does it feel good to be leaving now!

**~BTR~**

Saying that I'm glad to be out of jail is an understatement. I'm estatic. Two weeks in jail for stealing my ex guardians car, even though I would've spent two weeks there even if I didn't steal it, had changed me a lot. The changes in me weren't necessairily for the better, but I'm willing to at least try and work on myself. As of now, I'll be honest, that's way easier said than done.

To make matters a bit harder on me my freedom, even though I'm out of jail now, is still hanging on the line. If I don't work on changing, and only get worse all Mrs. Knight has to do is call Mr. Bolton, and back to jail I go. Sucks to be me, don't you think?

Upon arriving at the Palm Woods, I felt like I was in a movie biography for some famous celebrity. Never in my life had I ever been remotely close to living in a place like this. I was born and raised in Miami and lived in the same two story house until my dad moved my siblings and I out to LA when I was 13 where we all happily moved into a three bedroom apartment in an apartment complex.

Our happy life in LA didn't last long, though, because of an unfortunate accident that ruined my life as well as my siblings lives completely. We were all forced to move out of the apartment, and go into the foster care system. Of course, I got separated from my brothers and sisters. Moving to LA turned out to be the worst...well, second worst thing in my entire life.

Mrs Knight brought me out of my thoughts when she said, "We're in apartment 2J. You can go on up. I have to let Mr. Bitters know about our new arrangement."

"Okay," I nodded, picking up the few bags of clothes, make-up, and such that I had gotten over the years, and saved.

"I'll be right up. The boys will probably be up there," Mrs. Knight told me before heading for the front desk.

At the front desk stood a chubby man wearing a suit and glasses. Judging by the sour look on his face, I figured that he was Mr. Bitters. I couldn't stop myself from laughing quietly. If Bitters was his real last name, and he always looked bitter...coincidence? Yeah right, I think not.

Laughing to myself still, I made my way to the elevators, and pushed the button that was closest to me. While waiting for the elevator I looked around the lobby seeing wanna-be teenager after wanna-be teenager walking around. It was weird seeing so many famous or almost famous teenagers.

I guess maybe it's weird to me just because growing up I had never really thought about being famous myself. Even if I had it wouldn't have worked out. By 13 my life was ruined to the point where even if I did want to be famous I couldn't have done so. I was too screwed up to do anything other than ruin my life even more than it already was at the time.

As soon as I entered apartment 2J, as if on que three of the four boys of BTR stood up from where they were sitting on the couch playing their Xbox. The fourth boy was anywhere, but here. I knew all of there names I just wasn't familiar with who was who; therefore, I had no idea which ones were here, and which one wasn't.

"You must be, Mercy," the blonde one with the bushiest eyebrows I'd ever seen. But, looks don't matter in the long one, right?

"Yep! The one and only!" I answered with a smirk.

"I'm Kendall," he introduced himself, making his way over to me, and holding out his hand.

Umm..okay. I shook his hand awkwardly for a second or two before letting go, dropping my hand to my side. Okay, so one name and face down and three to go.

All of a sudden, Kendall was pushed out of the way and the Latin boy took his place. "I'm Carlos," he smiled dreamily.

"And, I'm Logan," the pale brown haired boy said from behind Carlos.

So, then that leaves James as being the one not here. "It's nice to meet you all," I said with a small smile.

We all stood in an awkward silence for the next minute or so. First meetings were always awkward. Luckily, the awkward silence was ended when Mrs. Knight entered the apartment.

She smiled when she saw Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and I standing there in the foyer together. "So, I see you've met my son and two of his friends," she said, placing her purse and keys on the kitchen counter. "Where are James and Katie?" she asked when she didn't see them standing with us.

"In his room," Kendall answered simply.

"Yeah, James is being James right now," Logan said avodiing eye contact with any and everyone.

"That doesn't give him an excuse not to be down here." Mrs. Knight walked over to the stairs, and called up, "JAMES!"

No sounds of life what so ever.

Mrs. Knight sighed, "You'll meet him later whenever he decides to leave his room." Mrs. Knight seemed to think to herself for a moment after she said that before she said, "You know I changed my mind...JAMES! GET DOWN HERE! DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOU AGAIN!"

I'd be lying through my teeth if I said that I wasn't surprised by her yelling. She didn't look like the yelling type. I guess that just goes to prove that looks can be decieving.

"He's not coming down," Carlos said out of the blue.

Kendall and Logan both turned their heads and glared at him. Apparently, he wasn't supposed to say that.

"And, why not?" Mrs. Knight asked sternly.

There was silence in the apartment for what seemed like forever.

That is until out of the corne of my eye I noticed the three boys all turn and look at me. I turned my head, confusion written all over my face. Why were they looking like that?

"He's not coming down. Before we came down earlier to play video games James quote on quote said that he wasn't going to come down to..." Logan started, but then paused and directed his attention to just me for a moment, "Just remember these were his words not mine."

I nodded my head sort of, kind of understanding what he was trying to get at. "Go on," I urged.

Logan nodded and continued, "James quote on quote said that he was not going to come down just to meet some low life teenage girl who can't seem to get her messed up life striaght on her own."

I frowned. He called me a what now? A low life? He said what about me now? I'm a low life teenage girl who can't seem to get her messed up life straight on her own. I could feel my bood start to boil with anger. Let me at him! I'll show him what a low life is! He'll be the exact definition of a low life by time I'm done with him.

"Boys, how about you three go show Mercy around the Palm Woods?" Mrs. Knight suggested nicely. "I'm going to go upstairs and have a talk with James. It might not end so pretty," she said honestly.

"Sure! We'd love to!" all three boys exclaimed in unison not wanting to deal with her right now.

Mrs. Knight looked at me and said apologetically, "Please, excuse James, he's just not the same as he used to be before we came here to LA."

I shook my head and said lying through my teeth, "Oh, no worries! Believe me, I've been called and talked about a lot worse than that. Words don't really effect me anymore." Yeah, that is until I get my hands on him.

She nodded her head, her eyes still apologetic looking, as she turned and went upstairs.

It wasn't even a few seconds later before, "JAMES! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! IT IS EXTREMELY UNEXCEPTABLE TO TALK ABOUT OUR GUEST LIKE THAT!"

Downstairs we were all silent and trading looks with each other. I felt like I was family already.

"So, how about the tour now," Carlos suggested breaking the silence.

Afraid of what we'd hear coming from Mrs. Knight next we all instantly said, "That tour sounds really great right about now."

As we all left the apartment Mrs. Knight went off again, and we even heard James go off right back. The sound of James' yelling voice only made me hate him even more. Maybe the only reason I hated him already was just because of what he said about me, or maybe it was more than that. Who really knows? I guess, only time will tell.

**...So, there you go! What'd you think? I'm not sure what I think of this chapter. Then again this chapter is more of an introduction between the characters then it is anything else. And. I've never been good at writing scenes where the characters meet each other.**

**Question: Do you think I should go back and edit the chapters and put it into third person POV? Would that make the story better in your opinion?**

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


	3. Hate At First Sight

**I'm so so very sorry! I should've updated this last week, but I didn't. I would've had this up last night, but after an accident involving my finger and my garage door I couldn't really use my right hand for too long, but it's a lot less swelled up today, so I decided I'd update and get it out of the way!**

**Author's Note: **_So, change in plans! I know I said when I first posted this that I was going to update every Saturday, but now I've decided that instead of updating every Saturday I'm just going to update whenever I find the time! It's just that I've just that now I've got three BTR stories I'm working on, and I really want to give all three the attention they deserve, so what I might wind up doing is updating the first story one week, the second the next week, then the third, and so on. I haven't decided that just. I hope everyone's okay with this!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything associated with BTR or the show. I only own the plot, Mercy, and possibly any other OC's I add to the story, that is unless I decide to have one of those OC contests that everyone else is doing! It might be fun when the time comes! Who knows?_

**So, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2**

Needless to say, the next morning was by no means a happy on for me. Here I thought that since I was no longer in jail that I'd be able to sleep in, and catch up on my much needed missed rest. I couldn't have been more off.

"Mercy! It's time to get up now!" I was awoken at whatever time in the morning it was by someone yeling from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ugh!" I hissed completely ignoring whoever was yelling, rolling over onto my stomach, and going back to sleep.

Not even ten minutes later I was awoken again. This time it was by someone jumping on my bed. I rolled over onto my back, and opened my eyes slightly. I laughed silently to myself when I saw who the culprit was. "Carlos, do you mind?" I asked as nicely as a non morning person as myself could.

"I've been told to wake you up!" he answered as he continued jumping.

I forced myself to sit up in bed. "I'm up! Now can you please swtop jumping?" Did I mention that I'm a complete and total bitch in the morning. "Let me guess, you're the kid of the group?"

"You could say that," he answered as he stopped and jumped off of the bed. "Breakfast is in 10," he informed me while walking out of the room.

"Thanks," I called sleepily and dryly after him. I looked over at the wall clock and sighed a frustrated sigh. It was only 9:15! Well, at least it was two more hours than what I was used to while I was in jail.

Once I heard Carlos' footsteps descend down the hall, and the stairs I threw myself back down, drawing the covers over my head. I had finally declared to myself that this living arrangement, and new lifestyle was going to take a lot of getting use to. And, by a lot, I mean a whole lot.

Just as I brought the covers down from over my face, and slipped out from under the covers, I saw the door across from my room open. The door that just so happened to lead into James' room. I learned that the hard way last night. Literally.

I stood up staring straight at the door. I couldn't help, but think of how much I even detested the door to his room. Everything about it just disgusted me, and it was only a plain white door. It makes no sense. Not even more than a second later, James appeared in his doorway. He walked out looking straight at me sending me a death glare before making his way down the hall. I glared right back.

So, I guess I should probably tell you what happened to me last night? Well, it all started when I got up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. I'm just going to give a play by play to prove my point. First, I had gotten out of bed without a making a single noise. Everything was perfectly fine. I tiptoed out of my bedroom, and quietly made my way to my bathroom. No problems. I came out of the bathroom. Again, no problems. Then as I was walking back to my room that's when it happened...SMACK! I ran straight into someone in the middle of the mostly dark hallway.

Can you take a wild guess of who I ran into was? Come on! I'm sure you can! I bet you'll guess right! Alright, time's up! If you guessed that I ran into James, then ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! You were 1000 percent on the right track if you guessed him.

And, let me be the first to tell you...it was by far the worst moment of my life. The exact instance James and I first looked into each other's eyes from what light reflected off of the moon into the hallway from the medium sized window at the end, I could see it in his eyes, and he sure as hell could see it in mine. It was no secret that it was hate at first site.

**~Flashback~**

_"Watch where you're going!" he hissed in nothing above a whisper, being careful as to not disturb the rest of the people in the apartment._

_"No! Why don't you?" I shot back, whispering. "So, let me guess...you must be the boy who says that I'm a lowlife teenage girl who can't seem to get her messed up life straight on her own. Am I right?"_

_He ignored me and turned what I had just said around on me a bit. "And, you must be, Mercy, the girl that I was talking about when I said that."_

_I could see a smirk playing on his mouth from the moonlight. There were so many things that I could say to him right now. But, I didn't want to wake anybody up. "If only everyone wasn;t asleep right now I'd be telling you off with every cuss word in the book, but lucky for you everyone is indeed asleep. Which if you'll excuse me, and get the hell out of my way...I'm about to be once again," I told him deciding to let the whole siutation go for the night._

_He smirked as he stepped aside to let me pass by._

_I walked past him just as he tempted to make me retaliate, "Yeah, just back down like a lowlife teenage girl does."_

_That's it. I turned on my heel quickly to face him. "Don't try me!" I growled as I glared at him._

_James just stood there and glared at me while still smirking._

_"Good night, Jamie," I smiled innocently, turning back around, and heading for my room._

_"Don't call me, Jamie," his said clenching his teeth. "It's James!"_

_I grinned and quietly called over my shoulder, "Whatever, Jamie! Goodnight!" _

**~End of Flashback~**

Okay, so I lied before, it hoenstly wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I actually found that I myself had gotten a kick out of it. Now I know exactly what to do to tick him off. First, all I have to do is keep calling him Jamie, which I'll gladly do. Secondly, just be myself. Easy as cake. As if I could ever be anyone, but myself, anyways.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into the clothes that I'd be wearing for the rest of the day, and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me to hide the fact that I didn't even bother to make my bed, which after a while in jail you get use to not doing anymore.

Walking down the stairs, I suddenly had the urge to make a run for the front door, seeing as if it was like right there at the foot of the stairs, and skip breakfast. Just as much as I wasn't a morning person, I wasn't a breakfast person either. But, I decided against the urge at the last minute. I didn't want to be disrespectful. Besides, it wouldn't help me to stay out of jail again. I put on a fake sleepy smile and walked into the dining room area of the apartment.

"Good morning, Mercy," Mrs. Knight smiled as she saw me entering the dining room, out of the corner of her eye.

"Good morning, Mrs. Knight," I replied with as big a smile as I could to be polite, which wasn't really even that big at all.

"You can take a seat next to, Logan," she smiled.

I nodded and went and sat down next to him. I smiled with the same smile I used on Mrs. Knight, "Morning."

He smiled back at me with his usual smile. The type of smile that makes just about every girl melt. And, you could classify me in that just about every girl category. It's just too bad that I can't do anything about it, though, without acting like a tramp.

I turned and looked forward trying to get my mind out of the gutter it had just thrown itself in at the moment. Well, let me tell you, looking forward did just the trick. I scowled at the sight of who was sitting across from me. It just had to be him, didn't it?

"Why do you hate me so much, God? Why oh why do you hate me so much?" I thought quietly to myself.

And to make it even worse he noticed me looking at him. Once he noticed my scowl, he scowled right back at me. I tell you, if only looks could kill. I'm almost positive that we both would've been dead about one million times each already.

Like I said before...it was hate at first sight! And, by the looks of it right now, the future looks the same. Nothing will ever change about James and I's strictly hate relationship. It'll always be hate between the two of us, and nothing more. But, isn't that a good thing.

Being as if I was too angry to pay any attention to what the food in front of me was exactly, I picked the breakfast muffin, or roll, or whatever it was up, and took a bite of it. As soon as the taste of it hit my tongue, I regretted taking the bite instantly.

I didn't mean to be disrespectful, but with my mouth full, I asked, "Is there sour cream on this by any chance?"

"Yes, there is. Is there something wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked concerned.

Without answering, I spit it out quickly, not caring where it wound up.

The next thing I heard was James hissing, "What the fuck?"

I looked at him, and realized just then where my food had wound up. It was on his plate as well as his shirt.

I bit my tongue hard to keep myself from bursting out laughing. "I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly trying to bite back the laugh that so badly wanted to come out right about now.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see that Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were all biting back laughs as well.

"I'm allergic to sour cream," I informed everyone as my reason for an excuse.

"Oh, there's nothing to be sorry about. It was an accident," Mrs. Knight said brushing it off as if it were nothing. "James, go change your shirt," she said sternly as he glared at me angrily.

I smiled up at him innocently, "Oopsies!"

I swear there had to have been invisible red steam blowing out of his ears as he turned and stormed off towards the stairs to go change his shirt.

Well, will you look at that! I unintentionally pissed him off. So, I guess that counts as a win-win for me, right? Either way this is just the beginning. So, sit down, strap in, and get ready for one hell of a crazy ride. Cause' this one I can assure you...will be a bumpy one. Believe me, I lived it, and to this day I'm still living it. It's like a rollercoaster that you can never, ever in your wildest dreams get off.

**...So, there you go! What'd you think? **

**Please review! I'm looking forward to reading what everyone thinks!**

**I except both ANONYMOUS and SIGNED reviews, so any and everyone feel free to review!**


End file.
